Never Have I Ever Played Spin the Bottle
by LittleCajunLady88
Summary: Malia missed her preteen years so she makes a list of all things she never got to do, including a pair of popular party games. The pack teaches her how to play.


**A/N:** _I posted this drabble to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on_ _March 18, 2015 and the prompt was, "Teach me how to play?" The pairings are Stiles/Malia and Scott/Kira but it's mostly focused on the pack all making out with each other. Enjoy! ;)_

* * *

Malia had a list. It was a list of everything a preteen girl got to do when she wasn't stuck in the body of a coyote. Her friends had helped her put it together, and then they went about the business of helping her cross things off.

She and Stiles usually didn't go on typical dates, but she'd insisted on the Sheriff dropping them off at the movies one night. Stiles had even done the whole yawn and stretch thing to put his arm around her, much to her delight. Next on the list was a slumber party with Kira and Lydia. Malia wasn't expecting to like it much, but it actually turned out to be fun. When it was time for a driving lesson she'd gone to her dad first, but when he saw her list he just became sad and withdrawn. Peter was obviously out of the question, so then she'd asked Derek instead. He was surprisingly calm and patient, even after she nearly hit a parked car.

Malia had been weeding her way through the list for weeks. She always had it on her in case an opportunity presented itself. So one night when she, Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Kira, and Liam were all lounging around in Stiles's living room, feeling utterly bored, Malia asked the room at large, "Wanna cross something off my list?"

They all perked up at that. Stiles clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "What do you have in mind?"

Malia said, "Well, at the slumber party we watched a bunch of movies that had kids playing games at parties. You know, like truth or dare? Or the one with the fingers?

"The one with the fingers? Oh, you mean Never Have I Ever?"

Malia shrugged. "I guess so. Teach me how to play?"

Stiles looked around at the others, and they all smiled and nodded. It had been a long time since any of them had done something like this. "Yeah," Stiles said, "I think we can do that."

All six of them gathered around the coffee table. Stiles explained the rules. "You have to hold up all ten fingers. Then we each go around the circle and say something we've never done. If you've done it, you have to put one finger down. If you end up putting all of your fingers down, you're out of the game, so you have to be smart about the questions you ask. Got it?

She wasn't entirely sure that she did, but she nodded anyway. "I think so."

"I'll go first to give you an example. So if I said something like, never have I ever fallen down a well, then someone who had would have to put their finger down."

They all looked at Liam. "Garrett put me in there, but whatever," he grumbled as he put down a finger.

"Yeah, but Lassie still came and got you," Stiles said, patting Scott on the shoulder.

They continued to play the game. Stiles was out fairly quickly, with Lydia not too far behind once the questions quickly became of a criminal or sexual nature. Halfway through the game, Malia still had most of her fingers up. When it was Kira's turn, Stiles told her, "Come on, you've got to start taking her down."

Kira looked a little nervous, like she didn't want to say anything too embarrassing. Not that Malia was easily embarrassed. "Never have I ever … eaten deer."

Malia put down a finger, and they were surprised when Liam did as well. "What?" he asked. "None of you have eaten deer? It's actually really good."

Kira ended up winning the game. It had been fun, but Malia was ready to try something else. "Okay, what about Spin the Bottle?"

Scott looked around the group. "There are only six of us, and most of us are dating each other. Won't that be awkward?"

"We'll only play a few rounds," Lydia said, "Just to show her what it's like."

"Yeah, come on Scotty, live a little."

"One time I played with friends, and each one of us got a veto," Kira said. "But you can only veto two other people's kiss, not your own."

They all accepted the new rule. Stiles rummaged through his kitchen for a bottle and gave it to Scott when he returned. "I think the Alpha should go first."

Scott wasn't thrilled, but he spun the bottle anyway and it landed on Lydia. Stiles said, "Are you two getting a strange sense of déjà vu right now?"

They both glared at Stiles before they leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. When Stiles protested that it had to be at least three seconds, they shot him another murderous look before doing it right.

"Well?"

"Nice, but kind of like kissing my brother," Lydia said.

Next it was Kira's turn, and she landed on Stiles. He had to admit, he actually did feel a little awkward having to kiss his best friend's girlfriend, especially with his own girlfriend watching. Stiles half-expected Malia to veto, but instead she grinned and cried, "Do it already!"

When the kiss was over, Kira said, "You're right, Lydia. Definitely like kissing my brother."

"You guys are no fun," Stiles said, grabbing the bottle and taking Lydia's turn for himself. The bottle landed on Liam. Stiles gave him a big toothy grin. "Pucker up, buttercup!"

Liam looked absolutely terrified, so Scott said, "Veto!"

"Oh, come on!"

Malia, tired of waiting for her turn to kiss someone, spun the bottle next. It also landed on Liam. "I can't kiss him!" she cried. "He's a baby!"

"Just do it."

She sighed and they both leaned forward. Liam looked nervous. Malia told him, "If you put your tongue in my mouth, I'll bite it off." His eyes widened, but she dove forward and kissed him before he could back away. The kid actually turned out to be a decent kisser.

It was Liam's turn next. The bottle stopped on Scott. When Kira noticed how uncomfortable they both looked she said, "Veto."

"I am really starting to hate this veto thing," Stiles grumbled. "And why are we only vetoing the guy kisses, huh? I thought we were more progressive than that?"

"It's not that you're guys." Scott said. "It would just feel really weird to kiss my best friend of the last ten years and …"

"Your son?"

Scott rolled his eyes, but said, "Yeah. This is all just a little too incestuous to me."

"Well get over it. Lydia, it's your turn."

Lydia spun and it pointed on Malia. Lydia looked around at everyone but no one vetoed. "Really, no one? Why am I not surprised?" She threw her hair back and leaned forward. "You ready, Malia?"

Malia didn't have any qualms about kissing a girl. She leaned in to meet Lydia's lips. Lydia was an even better kisser than Liam. When they broke apart, the room was so quiet they could've heard a pin drop.

"Well, that was . . ."

"Ugh, so predictable," Lydia scoffed. She gave the bottle back to Scott.

They continued to play. Scott landed on Kira. Then Kira spun and landed on Liam. When Stiles spun next, the bottle stopped on Scott.

"Yes!" he cried. He'd only been offering to make out with Scott for years. "And you've gotta do it, Scott, okay? No weaseling out –"

"Veto."

If looks could kill, Lydia would be predicting her own death. "You did not just do that."

"Sorry," she laughed. Everyone else was laughing too. "I had to. You just wanted it so much."

"My turn again," Malia said eagerly. She liked this game. She spun the bottle and it landed on Stiles. She'd been waiting for this. "Finally, I get to kiss my boyfriend."

She grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him hard. Maybe she was biased, but he was the best kisser of them all. They kept going long after their three seconds were up.

"Uh, guys?"

"You can come up for air now."

"Are we done?" Scott asked hopefully.

They finally broke apart. Stiles stood up and held out his hand. Malia gave him hers and let him pull her to her feet.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Now I'm gonna teach you about Seven Minutes in Heaven."


End file.
